


Una tarde con el Bad Touch Trio

by JuKaC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaC/pseuds/JuKaC
Summary: Inglaterra fue secuestrado, pero ¿Por quién? ¿Para qué? Arthur pasará una tarde entera con el Bad Touch Trio y más que molestarle, llega a disfrutarlo, aun si para ello deja su orgullo completamente de lado. [FrUk] Nombres humanos. Orgía.





	Una tarde con el Bad Touch Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirado en una imagen que vi. Si encuentro la fuente original de la imagen la pondré después…  
> Esto es puro lemon, contiene yaoi, no te gusta no lo leas…  
> FrUk al final, para evitar reclamos.  
> Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

No sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación. Sus manos estaban atadas y no podía ver nada debido a que habían cubierto sus ojos con una tela. Sentía impotencia de no poder zafarse de ahí, ni saber quiénes sus secuestradores eran. 

Por dios, que él era un país, no había humano tan fuerte en la tierra como para hacerle algo y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, algo golpeado y a contra de su voluntad.

Pronto, escuchó pasos, venían cada vez más cerca y, por lo que pudo descifrar, no era una sola persona la que venía.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él, chicos? —Se sorprendió bastante al reconocer la voz de su secuestrador.

Nada más y nada menos que Gilbert Beilschmidt, también conocido como Prusia. 

Apretó los puños, sin poder hacer mucho debido a estar completamente inmovilizado. 

—Pues lo que planeamos, mon ami~

Increíblemente, no le sorprendió que, si Prusia estaba involucrado, Francia lo estuviera también, solo que ahora no podía hacer mucho. Quería hablar, gritarles, pero no podía.

—Será divertido —La otra voz pudo decir que era la de España. 

Las tres naciones se acercaron más hacia él. Con cada paso que daban, sus nervios aumentaban. Podría darles lucha si tan solo estuviera desatado. 

—Qué bien te ves así, tan sumiso, Arthur —Sintió la respiración del francés en su cuello, antes de darse cuenta que le estaba besando esa sensible parte, dejando una marca.

—Quítale la cinta de la boca —Ordenó Antonio y así Francis lo hizo.

—Agh —Se quejó por el dolor que le causó eso, sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

Gilbert pasó un látigo por su mandíbula, antes de pararse y caminar hasta detrás del inglés.

—¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada? —España se inclinó y tomó su barbilla, para mirar sus labios. Tenía un par de moretones alrededor de la boca. Prusia le desató la tela que cubría sus ojos —No te haremos daño, solo nos divertiremos un poco.

Justo después de decir aquello, juntó sus labios con los de Inglaterra en un beso, que no era correspondido, sin embargo, poco le importó.  
Mientras Antonio se dedicaba a lo suyo, Francis y Gilbert comenzaron a rasgar su ropa, dejando su piel expuesta para ellos. Tenía algunas heridas recientes hechas por ellos en orden de secuestrarlo y también tenía cicatrices, que de seguro eran por guerras pasadas. 

El francés sonrió antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello de Arthur y dejar unas cuantas mordidas en éste. 

—¡No! —Arthur se separó del beso con España cuando sintió a Gilbert jugar con su trasero —Si siguen con esto, lo tomaré como una amenaza de guerr… —Fue callado debido a otro beso forzado con Antonio. 

No parecía que ninguno fuese a dejarle en paz. 

—Arthur, lo haremos de todas formas, así que lo más recomendable sería que cooperaras, para que disfrutes tú también, kesesese

—Nunca… —Volvió a decir una vez que el español se había separado de él— …Nunca disfrutaré esto… —Su respiración era agitada gracias a las   
diferentes sensaciones y emociones que sentía en esos momentos.

Poco después, Francis lo levantó de la silla. Tratando de huir, pataleó todo lo que pudo, pero con sus brazos aún atados, no lo logró y fue dejado sobre un colchón que estaba en la misma habitación. 

Francis se acercó y acarició su cabello suavemente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, como si intentara calmarlo. Arthur mantuvo la mirada, sin embargo, tuvo que cerrarlos tras la ola de placer que obtuvo por parte del español, quien lamía su miembro y acariciaba sus piernas.   
Gilbert, por su parte, comenzó a jugar con su propio miembro mientras lamía los pezones del inglés. Todo eso lo estaba empezando a calentar demasiado y no podría ocultarlo mucho tiempo, pero, lo que le excitó aún más -aunque jamás lo admitiría- fue el hecho de tener el miembro del francés a unos centímetros de su cara.

¿Qué más daba si se divertía un poco? Si de todas maneras lo harían… ¿Sería en realidad tan malo?

Dejando de lado su orgullo, él mismo abrió la boca, dándole vía libre a Francia de meterlo. Hizo un ruido ahogado debido al tamaño.

—Merde… —Le siguió acariciando el pelo mientras dejaba que Arthur lamiera su miembro una y otra vez, dentro de su boca. 

Cuando Gilbert se cansó de jugar con sus pezones y, aparte, tener su miembro completamente erecto, se levantó y desató a Arthur por completo, luego se colocó detrás de él, y tomó el pequeño bote de lubricante para poner un poco en sus dedos. Después de ello, empujó uno suavemente por la entrada de Inglaterra.

—¡Hmm! —Gimió de dolor, sin sacar el miembro del francés de su boca. Trató de distraerse, metiendo este más a fondo en su garganta. 

Después de un rato, metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos como tijeras, abriendo más. No querían que le doliera, en realidad, si Arthur se hubiera resistido hasta el final, habrían parado, pero, por alguna razón, había empezado a cooperar y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

—Hmm… —Gilbert se notó que el gemido ya no era de dolor, así que metió un último dedo, haciendo un rápido mete-saca. 

Antonio seguía con su tarea de lamer y chupar al inglés, pero se dio cuenta que Arthur estaba cerca, por lo que aumentó el ritmo que tenía. 

Francia todavía duraría un poco más.

Finalmente, Prusia sacó sus dedos y colocó lubricante sobre su miembro, entrando en Inglaterra lentamente, para no lastimarlo. 

—A…ah —Sacó el miembro del francés de su boca y soltó unos cuantos gemidos.

Extendió su mano y tomó el miembro de nuevo, para comenzar a dar lengüetazos en la punta de este. Con su otra mano jugó con sus bolas.   
Tuvo poco de vergüenza, pero continuó con el pene de Francis, sintiendo su propia entrada ser invadida por territorio extranjero. 

—Ahh —Gimió estando a su límite y corriéndose en la boca del español, quien tragó, antes de levantarse y acercarse al culo de Arthur de igual manera. Se separó del miembro de Francia un poco para mirar a España, supo de inmediato lo que haría— N-no va a caber —Se puso completamente rojo tras decir eso. 

—Oh… si lo hará, tomatito —Comentó Antonio antes de poner una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre su miembro. 

—Ten cuidado, Toni —Francia le advirtió.

—Lo tendré —Se acomodó de tal forma que pudiese penetrarle también, junto a Gilbert, quien había comenzado a dar embestidas, para que se acostumbrara al tamaño, pues pronto sería el doble. 

España metió la punta primero, escuchando el alarido de dolor que soltó el inglés. Se detuvo un poco, pero continuó después, entrando despacio y con cuidado, como Francis le había pedido. Gilbert rápidamente golpeó la próstata de Inglaterra, para que el dolor fuese más tolerable.

Arqueó su espalda tras ese golpe de placer, olvidándose por un momento del dolor, que comenzaba a hacerse más soportable, hasta que finalmente estaba dentro de él por completo. Antonio levantó un poco a Inglaterra para quedar debajo de el en una posición más cómoda. Gilbert seguía dándole por atrás mientras que él se encontraba en posición de perrito.

Con la respiración agitada, volvió a meter el miembro del francés a su boca, llevándolo profundo en su garganta. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de delante hacia atrás, de una manera rápida, mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos causados por el placer de tener dos grandes penes cogiéndolo por atrás, más la excitación de tener su boca llena del miembro del que siempre fue su amienemigo. 

Las embestidas dadas por el prusiano y el español aumentaron el ritmo, tocando su próstata varias veces, haciéndole delirar. Su propio miembro se había despertado de nuevo y estaba a punto de correrse por segunda ocasión. 

—Agh, Angleterre… —Le tomó del cabello y él mismo marcó el ritmo de las embestidas en su boca, penetrando profundo, haciendo que el   
inglés se ahogara un poco, pero acostumbrando su garganta poco después. 

Francis estaba a punto, al igual que las otras tres naciones. No duró mucho para que Prusia terminara por correrse dentro del inglés, siendo seguido por España. Arthur, tras sentir su trasero lleno de la semilla de los otros dos, se corrió sobre el pecho del español. Gracias al orgasmo, soltó algunos gemidos, haciendo vibrar el miembro del francés y dejando que este se corriera en su boca, haciendo caer un poco de semen por la comisura de sus labios. Francia sacó su pene y dejó que los últimos chorros cayeran sobre la cara de Arthur. 

La escena era muy erótica, sin embargo, no había terminado. 

—Muy bien, Francis, es todo tuyo, nosotros iremos a comer algo arriba —Gilbert salió del inglés, no sin dar una última estocada, por pura diversión. Antonio siguió su ejemplo y le embistió un par de veces más antes de salir también. Ambos lucían cansados, aun así, se pusieron su ropa y fueron escaleras arriba. 

Francis miró el látigo que Prusia había dejado sin usar y lo tomó.

—¿Sabes qué sigue? —Arthur levantó un poco la vista para poder mirar bien a Francia, quien jugaba con el látigo. 

No dijo nada, simplemente, aun boca abajo y con la cara pegada al colchón, con sus manos abrió su trasero, dejando expuesta su entrada llena del semen de los otros dos miembros que estuvieron dentro de él, escurriendo por sus piernas. Le estaba dando paso a Francia de que lo penetrara, cosa que le encantó.

—Deberías ver lo sumisa que te ves, pequeña perra —Con el látigo acarició las piernas de Arthur, sin golpearlo —¿Tanto quieres mi pene dentro de ti? Que sucio, mon amour ¿Por qué no lo pides?

—No empieces —Su respiración aún era agitada, pero mantenía su trasero expuesto para el francés— Solo métemela y cógeme. 

—Como desees —Soltó una suave risa y se acercó, para meter su miembro de una sola embestida.

—Vaya que sigues apretado aun después de tener dos penes dentro de ti, sí que naciste para esto —Empujó su miembro hasta el fondo y comenzó a embestirlo, duro. 

—¡Ahh! —Tomó el miembro de Inglaterra con su mano libre y lo acarició un poco.

Después, azotó su trasero con el látigo, sin ser demasiado rudo, pues tampoco quería hacer daño. Dejó una marca, que desaparecería en unos días. Le azotó unas cuantas veces más hasta que dejó su culo completamente rojo. Nunca dejó de penetrarle mientras hacía eso.

—F-francis… ngh —Le sorprendió escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del inglés, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho de que no estaba gimiendo en inglés. 

¿Quién diría que el placer llevaría a Arthur Kirkland a dejar su orgullo completamente de lado?

—Baise-moi… —Eso lo prendió bastante— S'il vous plaît… baise-moi…

—Mierda, Arthur —Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, alcanzando ese punto dentro de él y golpeándolo varias veces. 

Ambos gemían de placer y estaban demasiado cerca de terminar. 

—¡Ah, Francis, Je t’aime! —Probablemente se arrepentiría después de haber soltado el secreto que había guardado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no le importaba. Terminó finalmente sobre las sábanas.

Francis, tras escuchar la declaración del inglés, terminó dentro de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llenó su trasero con su semen antes de caer rendido a lado de él. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos, simplemente se dedicaron a descansar un poco tras toda la acción que habían tenido. 

Arthur se sorprendió cuando fue abrazado por el francés, quien pegó su pecho a la cara de Inglaterra. 

—Je t’aime, Arthur —Sonrió, pero fue golpeado en el estómago por el inglés.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto, pervertido!? —Se quejó, sin separarse de Francia, más bien, escondiendo su cara en la almohada— Fue vergonzoso… nada más fui un juguete sexual.

—Para mí no eres eso, Arthur, si bien queríamos… eh… algo de diversión, jamás habríamos hecho algo que tú no quisieras, pero accediste, me sorprendí, para ser honesto.

—¿C-cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es verdad? —Volteó a mirarlo esta vez.

—¿Que te amo? Pues… solo tendrías que creerme, lo he callado un tiempo —Con su mano, volvió a acariciar el cabello del inglés y le miró a los ojos de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho hace un rato. 

Arthur recordó la misma mirada varias veces, no solo ese día, antes, antes ya la había visto, esa mirada llena de… sentimiento. 

—¿Entonces por qué accediste a participar en esto? 

—Pues… solo… lo siento Arthur, si te sentiste mal o forzado, puedo-

—¡No! Estuvo bien, creo… pero si me amas, entonces ¿no sentiste… eh nada de ver a alguien más cogerme? 

—¿Celos? Siempre, pero son mis amigos y saben lo que siento, aunque hayan accedido, no sienten nada por ti, por lo que no me preocupó —Su mano buscó la de Arthur y la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que con su otro brazo aun le abrazaba. 

—Bien… te perdono… solo si… me besas de nuevo —Francis sonrió y le tomó del mentón para juntar sus labios en un suave beso. 

Siguió acariciando su cabello, mientras ambos se besaban. Finalmente, la falta de aire tuvo que separarlos.

—Je t’aime, Arthur —Este se sonrojo, pero sonrió tímidamente. 

—I love you, Francis —Le volvió a besar, antes de que decidieran descansar de tan agitada tarde.

Aun así, a ninguno le molestaría repetirlo alguna otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> La verdad en mi vida había escrito lemon FrUk, así que sé que quedó algo OOC, pero ni modo, así queda…  
> Esta idea la había querido escribir antes -el tema de una orgía- en el fandom de Naruto, pero sucedió la casualidad de que me encontré una imagen BTT+Iggy que me inspiró en hacerlo en este fandom.  
> \- JuKaC


End file.
